I love you
by LWDfan11
Summary: Joey is angry when he finds out that Lucy lied about where Lauren was last night
1. Chapter 1

I love you

Chapter 1

Summery: Joey is angry when he finds out that Lucy lied about Laurens were about's last night.

XOXOXOXOXO

Joey's POV

"HOW COULD YOU LUCY WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME, TANYA AND MAX SAYING THAT LAUREN STAYED AT HER FRIENDS HOUSE FROM COLLAGE WHEN SHE ACTUALLY WENT WITH A STRANGER TO WHO KNOWS WERE" Joey said angrily.

"Joey I'm so sorry please let me ex- Joey cut her off and shouted at once again.

Peter's POV

I was walking around the square near the cafe and heard shouting so I decided to go into the cafe to see what was all the shouting about. I saw Joey shouting at my sister. How dare he shout at her like that. Well he's not going away like that, that easily.

"Oi don't shout at my sister like that" I told him.

Joey scoffed at me and punched me with full power.

He's not going to just shout at Lucy, Punch me then run off he's going to have to deal with me first.

" No one messes with me and my sister" I said to him while punching him back.

" Peter just leave it please" Lucy pleaded.

Me and Joey continued fighting while Lucy was trying to stop us and continued to tell us to stop.

We kept ignoring her until Jack came and separated us from each other.

Jack's POV

What the hell you playing at? I asked them curiously.

"Joey started shouting at Lucy" I answered

" Well no more fighting ok" He said as he went out of the cafe.

Joey's POV

"You no what Lucy your a selfish, spiteful bitch and you know what I know you spiked Lauren's drink that day when I dumped her!" I told her truthfully because she was but first I didn't know but now I do."You fucking bastard!" I heard Peter say.

"Joey you know that's not true" Lucy said as she came more closer to me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I shouted as I went out of the cafe.

Peter's POV

" That's it when I come back he's going to wish that he never messed with you" I said seriously to Lucy.

I was about to walk out of the cafe but Lucy grabbed my hand lightly.

" No don't he's not worth it and you'll make things worse" Lucy told me.

"Fine but if he goes off on one again don't be afraid to call me sis." I told Lucy as I smiled at her.

She smiled at me back."Don't worry I will" she said as she continued to work.

Joey's POV

I was walking around the square wondering if Lauren was okay. I heard someone calling my name. That voice sounded familiar. I turned around to see who it was and saw Abi. "What's wrong Abi"? I asked. "It's Lauren she's in hospital" Abi replied while her tears were threatening to spill. I froze. "For what"? I asked worriedly. "She's got hepatitis" Abi said while crying. I felt like it was all my fault because I believed Lucy over her witch I regret and I broke her heart by dumping her. "Shhhh it's okay let's just go to the hospital" I said.

Max's POV

"She'll be okay Tan" Max said to Tanya while she was sobbing loudly.

I just said to Tanya that Lauren will be okay when I don't know myself.

I saw Joey coming towards me why is he here?. He's done enough already.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"I just want to see Lauren please Uncle Max" I pleaded.

"Fine but you need to wait for a while" I told him.

"Okay then" I said to him relieved that he's actually going to let me see the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's POV

I was in the hospital room. I remember being in pain at Abi's birthday party but at least now I'm in no pain. I saw someone coming in first I thought it would be mum or dad but it wasn't it was Joey.

" What are you doing here?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you were okay" he answered.

"Why do you care when your suppose to be with Lucy?" I asked.

"Look Lauren I love you okay I've never stopped" He said softly.

I got really angry at him for saying that because if he loved me he would've believed me instead of Lucy when she spiked my drink.

"YOU LOVE ME HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU BELIEVED THAT BITCH INSTED OF ME!" I yelled.

"Lauren that was a terrible mistake please give me another chance" he pleaded.

I calmed down after he said that.

"Joey you broke my heart two times so I need to think about it".

"Take all the time you need he said as he brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him. He smiled at me back.

"I've gotta go because Max and Tanya want to see you" he told me as he kissed me softly on the lips. It felt so damn amazing. He then pulled away and went out of the room and then Max and Tanya came.

Joey's POV

I went out of the hospital but Abi stopped me "Where are you going" she asked.

"Just for a walk I'll come back". I lied to her. "Okay then" she replied. I then went out of the hospital to see Lucy because I needed to know everything.

I took a taxi back into the square and went to the cafe.

"Joey!" she said happily.

"We need to talk in private" I told her. Her smile got even deeper. Why is she so happy?. "Sure you just go to the back I just need to tell Marie to cover" She said.

"Marie can you cover for me please?" Lucy asked .

"Sure" Marie said.

Lucy then came over to the back with me.

"What did you want to talk about? She asked curiously.

"Did you try to break me and Lauren up?" I asked.

"Yeah because she isn't good enough for you she's a drunk Joey who has no job and just sits at home drinking all day" she explained.

I got furious with her. How dare she say that about my Lauren.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY LAUREN MY BEAUTIFUL, FUNNY,SMART LAUREN!" I shouted out.

"Joey you know it's the truth" she said.

"NO IT'S NOT AND YOU KNOW WHAT LAUREN IS BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST A SELFISH, BORING, BITCH WHO IS ALSO A SPOILT BRAT!" I yelled.

"No I'm not" she said as she made a shocked face at me. She then kissed me roughly. I quickly pulled away. "What the fuck are you doing Lucy I don't love you I love Lauren and I always will" I said seriously.

"Really then that means that you don't know Laurens secret. Lucy said as she smirked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi guys here's another chapter enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey's POV

"What are you on about?" I asked trying to keep calm.

She smirked at me again but it was deeper than before.

"Joey Lauren's pregnant and it's not yours" she told him. I looked at her in a disbelieve face. How can Lauren be pregnant?. I mean like she would've told me so she can't be pregnant.

"Lucy I know your lying because if she was pregnant she would've told me and I know she hasn't been with another guy" I explained.

"Actually I'm not lying because she was drunk when she went with the father to who knows were and I was with her so I know who the father is and you can ask him if you want to" she said.

I'm going to go to the father and beat the shit out of him. He took advantage of Lauren what a basterd.

"Who's the father?" I asked desperately. "I really can't say because I swore to Lauren that I wouldn't tell anyone" Lucy replied while sighing.

"Lucy why are you being such a hypocrite?" I asked.

"I'm not and in case you've forgotten I kissed you remember. So how will Lauren react when she finds out?" Lucy said with a smug on her face.

I got really worried. What if she told Lauren. Wait a minute this doesn't change the fact that Lucy spiked Lauren's drink and about Lauren being pregnant.

"Lauren's not going to find out now will you just tell me who the father is because I'm going to stay here all day and keep asking you until you tell me" I said seriously.

"Fine it's Rob's" she told me with fear.

"Who the heck is Rob?" I asked curiously.

"Rob is this sick pervert who Whitney went to stay with because she didn't have any friends or family who even cared about her. Then they stayed at Robs flat and he told her to have sex with his mates he called it "business" and Whitney didn't mind she thought he was a nice anyway so he then locked he up and she ran away from him" she explained.

"Oh my God we can't let Rob be with her" I said with fear.

"I know so why don't you tell Lauren that you know and I'm going to come because I need to apologize and I want to be her best friend again" she said smiling.

"Let's go take a taxi to the hospital" I told her.

"Okay" she replied.

Lauren's POV

"Mum can you go call Joey and tell Lucy to come please?" I asked softly.

"Sure darling" she replied as she went out of the hospital room.

I wanted to talk to Lucy because I wanted to make up with her and I hate it when were not friends.

Mum came in the room with Joey and Lucy.

"Their here. I'll just let you guys talk in private" she said.

"Hey" I said as I smiled. "Hey" I said as I smiled.

"Hey" Joey and Lucy replied. "Joey knows your pregnant Lauren" she said.

"Joey I wanted to tell you but- Joey cut her off.

"It's okay because I know everything and I'm fine he said as he gave me a deep smile.

"Luce can we be friends again?" I asked.

"Sure and I'm really sorry for spiking your drink" she replied.

"It's okay Luce" I told her.

"We need to stop Rob from being with the baby and he needs to be sent to prison because he is a pervert so we'll think about something tomorrow because right now I need my sleep" I said.

"Let's go and let Lauren sleep Lucy" Joey said as he went out of the room and Lucy followed.

Hope you guys liked that chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys here's another chapter so enjoy!

Chapter 4

Lauren's POV

I woke up and heard Joey and Lucy talking in the hallway so I decided to listen to what they were talking about.

"I think we need to tell her about the kiss" Lucy said with a guilty look on her face.

"Yeah your right so let's go now and tell her" Joey replied.

Joey and Lucy kissed!. Does this mean there together. This can't be happening.

"You two kissed!" I said angrily.

"Lauren it happened while you were still thinking about us getting back together and I pulled away quickly" Joey told me.

"It's okay I forgive the both of you" I said smiling.

Joey and Lucy smiled at me back.

"Lauren have you decided if we're getting back together?" Joey asked.

"Yes I have and my decision is... I want to get back together as well" I said happily.

Joey kissed me on the lips softly and Lucy smiled.

Joey then pulled away. "We need to make sure that Rob stay's away from Lauren and the baby Lucy said seriously.

"Wait I've got something to tell you guys" I said happily.

"What is it?" Joey asked curiously. "I'm not sure if the baby's Robs" I replied.

"That's great news but to make sure it's not Robs so we need to take a DNA test" Joey told me.

"How will we get Rob's hair" I asked wondering how we'll get it.

"I think Lucy can help us with that" Joey said as he smirked at me.

"How?" Lucy asked Joey while giving him a confused look.

"It's easy Lucy because all you've got to do is flirt with Rob and say that you can see something in his hair and take a piece of Robs hair then put the hair in your pocket and say that you accidently took his hair and then you come back to us with the hair and then we can book a appointment" Joey explained.

"Okay I'll do it now so see you later guys" Lucy said while going out of the hospital room.

Lucy's POV

I walked over to Rob and started flirting with him. Then I stopped at tried to get a piece of his hair.

"Rob you've got something in your hair. Let me get it for you" I said while pulling a piece of his hair and putting it in my pocket.

"Ow" Rob said while rubbing his hair.

"Sorry anyway it's gone now so bye" I said while going back to Lauren and Joey.

I got back to Lauren and Joey and showed them Rob's hair.

"Thank you so much Luce" Lauren said to me.

"Your welcome" I replied.

"Do they do DNA tests here?" Joey asked Lauren.

"Yeah so let's go" Lauren said eagerly.

"Okay Rob is...not the baby's father" the doctor said.

"Yes!" we all said. "So who's the father then Lauren" asked.

"The father is Joseph Brannings" the doctor said. Me, Lauren and Joey smiled.

"So what do we do about rob?" I asked.

"We tell him and he'll leave us alone" Joey replied.

Joey's POV

I'm so happy that I'm going to be a dad and also scared at the same time I mean like we haven't told Max and Tanya yet. Max and Tanya are not gonna be happy when they find out but it doesn't matter.

"Let's go to Rob" I said to Lauren and Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys this is the last chapter

Chapter 5

Joey's POV

Me, Lauren and Lucy went over to Rob and told him that I was the baby's father and not him.

"Good because I didn't want to look after a stupid baby" he said while smirking deeply.

That mother fucker.

"You better shut your mouth or I'll shut for you" I threatened.

"I'd like to see you try" Rob replied. I got furious with him. I was about to punch him until Lauren stopped me.

"Babe he's not worth it" Lauren said while putting her hands on my shoulder.

"Your right" I said while going back to my house with Lauren and Lucy.

"Joey I want to have a scan to see if our baby's okay seeing as I had too much drink before" Lauren said worriedly.

I was worried too.

Lauren's POV

I went to the hospital and Abi, Mum and Dad came towards me looking worried.

"Lauren there you are darling why didn't you say that the doctor's let you go home?" Mum asked.

"Sorry Mum I was really busy" I explained.

"It's okay" she replied.

Me, Joey and Lucy went to get a scan. We then got there and I pulled my top up then the doctor scanned me.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy and there are no damage and Lauren you can't drink anymore" the doctor said seriously.

I was so relived and so was Joey and Lucy (I can tell by there faces).

"What's the sex?" I asked.

"It's a baby girl the doctor said while smiling.

A couple of months later...

I decided to tell Mum and Dad and when I told them Mum was happy but dad wasn't.

"Your pregnant Lauren when I said no funny business I meant not to do you know what" Dad said.

"Joey why didn't you use protection?" Dad said to Joey

"DAD" I yelled pointing to Joey trying to make him realize what he just said. "Okay I'm sorry and congratulations" Dad said.

Couple of weeks later

I felt a pain in my stomach and the bed was wet. I realized that my water's broke another contraction came.

"JOEY!" I yelled in pain.

Joey woke up and new that I was in labour so he called a ambulance.

"JOEY IT HURTS SO MUCH" I shouted. "Don't worry baby the ambulance is already here" he said as he took me to the ambulance. "Call Mum, Dad and Lucy" I said. "Okay" Joey replied as he rang Mum, Dad and Lucy.

I got to the hospital and Mum, Dad and Lucy came towards me.

Joey, Lucy and the doctor put me to the bed I spread my legs open.

"Lauren push" the doctor said. "Go on darling you can do it" Mum said. I then pushed as hard as I could.

"Okay Lauren when the next contraction comes I want you to push really hard Joey held my hand and Lucy held the other.

When the next contraction came I pushed really hard while squeezing Joey and Lucy's hands.

I heard the baby cry while the doctor gave me the baby in my arms.

"Say hello to your beautiful baby girl" the doctor said.

I was crying happily, Joey was smiling and Lucy was smiling and crying happily at the same time, Mum was crying as well and Dad was smiling.

"Well done babe" Joey and Dad said.

Joey then kissed me on the lips.

"What are you going to call her?" Lucy asked.

Nikki Joseph Branning she I said while smiling.


End file.
